CCR2 is a member of the GPCR family of receptors, as are all known chemokine receptors, and are expressed by monocytes and memory T-lymphocytes. The CCR2 signaling cascade involves activation of phospholipases (PLCβ2), protein kinases (PKC), and lipid kinases (PI-3 kinase).
Chemoattractant cytokines (i.e., chemokines) are relatively small proteins (8-10 kD), which stimulate the migration of cells. The chemokine family is divided into four subfamilies based on the number of amino acid residues between the first and second highly conserved cysteines.
Monocyte chemotactic protein-1 (MCP-1) is a member of the CC chemokine subfamily (wherein CC represents the subfamily having adjacent first and second cysteines) and binds to the cell-surface chemokine receptor 2 (CCR2). MCP-1 is a potent chemotactic factor, which, after binding to CCR2, mediates monocyte and lymphocyte migration (i.e., chemotaxis) toward a site of inflammation. MCP-1 is also expressed by cardiac muscle cells, blood vessel endothelial cells, fibroblasts, chondrocytes, smooth muscle cells, mesangial cells, alveolar cells, T-lymphocytes, marcophages, and the like.
After monocytes enter the inflammatory tissue and differentiate into macrophages, monocyte differentiation provides a secondary source of several proinflammatory modulators, including tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), interleukin-1 (IL-1), IL-8 (a member of the CXC chemokine subfamily, wherein CXC represents one amino acid residue between the first and second cysteines), IL-12, arachidonic acid metabolites (e.g., PGE2 and LTB4), oxygen-derived free radicals, matrix metalloproteinases, and complement components.
Animal model studies of chronic inflammatory diseases have demonstrated that inhibition of binding between MCP-1 and CCR2 by an antagonist suppresses the inflammatory response. The interaction between MCP-1 and CCR2 has been implicated (see Rollins B J, Monocyte chemoattractant protein 1: a potential regulator of monocyte recruitment in inflammatory disease, Mol. Med. Today, 1996, 2:198; and Dawson J, et al., Targeting monocyte chemoattractant protein-1 signaling in disease, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets, 2003 Feb. 7 (1):35-48) in inflammatory disease pathologies such as psoriasis, uveitis, atherosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis (RA), multiple sclerosis, Crohn's Disease, nephritis, organ allograft rejection, fibroid lung, renal insufficiency, type II diabetes and diabetic complications, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic retinopathy, diabetic retinitis, diabetic microangiopathy, tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, invasive staphylococcia, inflammation after cataract surgery, allergic rhinitis, allergic conjunctivitis, chronic urticaria, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), allergic asthma, periodontal diseases, periodonitis, gingivitis, gum disease, diastolic cardiomyopathies, cardiac infarction, myocarditis, chronic heart failure, angiostenosis, restenosis, reperfusion disorders, glomerulonephritis, solid tumors and cancers, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, chronic myelocytic leukemia, multiple myeloma, malignant myeloma, Hodgkin's disease, and carcinomas of the bladder, breast, cervix, colon, lung, prostate, and stomach.
Monocyte migration is inhibited by MCP-1 antagonists (either antibodies or soluble, inactive fragments of MCP-1), which have been shown to inhibit the development of arthritis, asthma, and uveitis. Both MCP-1 and CCR2 knockout (KO) mice have demonstrated that monocyte infiltration into inflammatory lesions is significantly decreased. In addition, such KO mice are resistant to the development of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE, a model of human MS), cockroach allergen-induced asthma, atherosclerosis, and uveitis. Rheumatoid arthritis and Crohn's Disease patients have improved during treatment with TNF-α antagonists (e.g., monoclonal antibodies and soluble receptors) at dose levels correlated with decreases in MCP-1 expression and the number of infiltrating macrophages.
MCP-1 has been implicated in the pathogenesis of seasonal and chronic allergic rhinitis, having been found in the nasal mucosa of most patients with dust mite allergies. MCP-1 has also been found to induce histamine release from basophils in vitro. During allergic conditions, both allergens and histamines have been shown to trigger (i.e. to up-regulate) the expression of MCP-1 and other chemokines in the nasal mucosa of people with allergic rhinitis, suggesting the presence of a positive feedback loop in such patients.
There remains a need for small molecule CCR2 antagonists for preventing, treating or ameliorating a CCR2 mediated inflammatory syndrome, disorder or disease resulting from MCP-1 induced monocyte and lymphocyte migration to a site of inflammation.
All documents cited herein are incorporated by reference.